Peacemaker
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "She was so frustrating at times - it was rather endearing." - Working late at the office, Caitlyn is surprised by the sudden appearance of one of her officers. The surprise only furthers, as a storm begins both indoors and out. (Now spell-checked! xD)


(A/N): Perhaps I'll finally get this fic finished? xD

Now then, way back in October I wrote a fic featuring the angsty woe and self-reflection of Vi upon realising that her dream to be in a relationship with Caitlyn would probably never work out. That fic stands as one of my most well received fics, although personally I didn't like how it turned out...

Anywho, I wanted to continue on a more positive note with an actual interaction between Vi and Cait. So, an idea came to mind and I did my usual note taking and got started.

That was _late _October 2013.

I've left it since then with a single paragraph written, and now around four months later I've returned to it. What with the weather in the UK at the moment it almost seems fitting! Let's see if this works out, or if I've lost my touch after months and months of bland essays ._.

Now, be honest with me about how this fic is. I know it's not very good, so don't be overly enthusiastic now xD

By the way, if you haven't read the prequel to this (Plausible Deniability) I'd recommend that you do. It'll inform you about Vi's mindset and why she acts like she does in this story. I don't think it's that good personally, but you might think otherwise :P

Warning: Terrible attempts at being endearing, spelling errors, British Slang despite being in Piltover, OOC characters, lesbians, a bit of fondling, some language, and general suckage!

**Peacemaker**

"_Describe, using diagrams where appropriate, the exact events of the crime."_

Caitlyn had began to doodle the incident in a vague style, crudely drawing a stick figure with an out of proportion neck wielding a floppy looking line. After a moment she drew an arrow from the abstract shape, and labelled it "An Inflatable Water-noodle."

She was convinced that it was a prank. Well, at first at least. That was until she saw the results of the so-called "_Noodle Slammer_"'s rampage across the streets of Piltover. Two officers had hands redder than the cheeks of a drunken Shuriminian after their desperate attempt to subdue him, yet their labours bore no fruits. The cursed villain was still on the run, and she'd been spending the past two hours trying to put together hundreds of contrasting and contradicting reports from multiple sources; mothers, fathers, children, yordles.

It wasn't too much of a hassle. She was more than used to working over-time at the office, what with being the Sheriff of one of the most bustling cities this side of Valoran. Hours alone in the surrounding darkness, the only light being the tiny lamp on her desk - one could get lonely. It never got to her though, as much as it worried others. People tended to call her out on her preferred pastime, since most _normal_ people would prefer to go out drinking or clubbing during their freetime.

_Or at least get some bloody sleep!_

With the grace of da Vinci or some con artist down the road she dusted off her papers, examining the hand drawn e-fit with a scrutinising gaze. The blank expression of the stickman gazed back at her, looking more smug than the offspring of a Noxian and an Avarosan. Shaking her head she leant forward and scribbled a furrowed brow, followed by a curled moustache. Most people would've feared fiddling with official records like this, but it didn't matter - _she _was the boss here after all. Smiling tightly she rustled all of the files and papers regarding the mischievous criminal together, before wobbling to her feet and slipping them into the correct draw of her filing cabinet.

_The "correct" draw._

_... "N" for Noodle or "S" for "Slammer"?_

You'd think a stupid nickname tagged on by society and the fuzz wouldn't be used for official documentation, but frightfully enough you'd be thinking wrong. While she did the majority of the finalised filing for the office, a large chunk was also done by a team of desk-jockeys and pencil-pushers numbering twenty at peak times. Robbers like the dreaded Lorenzo Rawhide were filed under "U" for "Udders", addressing his supposed history stealing cattle from Bilgewater, while the infamous mischief maker Jinx was put under "B" for "Bent".

_Took her a moment to get that one herself._

It was just a harmless bout of fun, so she let the boys in the office do as they pleased. She did try to join in at times, but her attempts at names were never that good - far too bland and uniform, or they just didn't understand the references. It never got to her that much, but she'd started to realise that a lot of her officers didn't particularly enjoy speaking to her. Maybe it was her dull tone or insistence to discuss work rather than hobbies, although there were exceptions to the rule.

_Mostly yes-men, 'fraid to say._

Ignoring the straining sounds of bindings coming from the packed folder containing thousands of reports on Jinx, Caitlyn decided on filing the report in the N section of the cabinet. Picking her pen from the desk she made sure to scribble the smallest of dashes between the two words, just to make sure that people understood why it was there. Bunging it in and kicking the draw closed with her boot, she stood over her desk and continued to rustle papers.

There were still at least seven more files she had to go through, so there wasn't much point of taking a seat. Rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes with the ball of her palm, she plucked an assortment of papers from her pile. She felt like sleeping in tonight, but that wasn't just wasn't right - it was only Tuesday, and her officers wouldn't be impressed by her example now would they? She could sleep on Sunday, she told herself.

_Sleep on Sunday. Sleep on Sunday..._

_Sleep..._

Caitlyn coughed loudly, tapping her cranium with her knuckles. The sad thing about this was that it was a regular ritual of hers to stay awake, and with every passing week she grew more and more tired. Descending onto her creaky office chair, she pinched her arm tightly; it didn't hurt. She could do four of them, then go home. She had the right to do that, didn't she?

Suddenly there was a rattle, before the familiar creak of the shoddy-hinged office door echoed throughout the building. A hulking figure stepped in as a mere silhouette, a large cube sat on its shoulder. It could've been a giant titan sent in by Zaun with a bazooka to assassinate her, or maybe one of those Darkin weirdos she'd been hearing about.

"Hey there, cupcake!" a familiar, enthusiastic voice called. The apparently friendly Zaun titan and/or Darkin shuffled through the darkness of the office corridors, slipping between desk after desk until finally becoming illuminated by the bulb of the Sheriff's table-lamp. "You been here long?"

"Yes, Vi." she sighed, pressing her palm against the desktop. It probably made her look feeble, because the pink-haired fighter before her pouted as she stood tall. She always looked so _giant, _it tended to scare those who didn't know her off. "What's in there?" Caitlyn asked, the tip of her hat leaning towards the cardboard box on Vi's shoulder.

"Papers!" she grinned, patting the poorly taped container with her bare fist. Vi usually kept her gauntlets on at all times, so it was a strange sight to see her large, burly hands in the relative light of the lamp. They fit her personality perfectly - no hint of girlishness at all. The woman put the box down next to the desk, scrunching her nose and sniffing a stray droplet of dampness away from view. It was probably raining outside, although Caitlyn couldn't hear any pitters or patters. She'd long ago learnt to tune out idle sounds, so that would explain it. "More on Noodle Poodle, got the info off some old friends."

"Old friends?" Caitlyn repeated, idly scraping her hands across the papers. She wasn't actually working now, but she felt more comfortable appearing as if she was keeping it up. Vi probably wasn't buying it, but she didn't show any signs. She just kept grinning her usual confident grin, folding her arms. "Did they owe you a favour?"

"They do now." Vi chuckled, raising a hand and glancing at her nails. Her knuckles looked somewhat raw - she'd gone to town on a couple of cronies, that's for sure. That was what you got for refusing to cooperate with the rozzers of Piltover. She picked under one of her fingers in a finicky fashion, before folding her arms once again. "So, what's up?"

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, the brunette length of hair disappearing under her hat. "Work, that's what's up." she grumbled, reading the same sentence for the fourth time in a row. Vi frowned, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

_She was catching on, most likely._

"Gotta feel sorry for you Cait." she sighed, genuinely feeling bad for her superior officer. Being cooped up indoors all day going through paper after paper was nowhere near as fun as cracking noses; in Vi's opinion at least. The Enforcer stepped away from the desk and glanced out of the office's singular window, her height allowing her to glance over the pile of papers that often obscured Caitlyn's view. "How long've you been in here anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." Caitlyn sighed, dismissing her worries. She'd rather not talk about her work schedule, it wasn't something that'd interest Vi. She had actually worked in the office once, although it didn't end very well - she crushed more computer terminals than she'd had hot dinners. "What are _you _doing here anyway?" Caitlyn asked, an unannounced and poorly suppressed yawn making her sound somewhat more bitter than usual.

Vi held out her hands placatively, blowing air out of her lips as if warding off an angered bear. "No need to get all grumpy now!" she whistled, smiling mischievously. "I just came here to keep an eye on you, cupcake!". Caitlyn shook her head, chuckling honestly.

_She was so frustrating at times._

_It was rather endearing._

"Say." Vi said, her voice filled with the rumble of an offer. The Enforcer backed off from the window, cracking her stiff neck. "Need any help or anything?" she gestured at the papers, which Caitlyn promptly patted. "That pile looks pretty big."

"Well, now that you mention it." Caitlyn began, a wicked smile filling her lips. It was the sort of grin you'd hate to see during a work interview, or at the end of a dark Zaunite alleyway."... Do you remember how to file?"

"Pfft, please." Vi scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal. She took a few heavy-footed steps towards the desk, planting her hands on its ornate frame. Her confident lips slowly curled downwards, her eyebrow rising in sudden confusion. "... Can't be that hard, can it?"

Caitlyn took those words as a confirmation of loyalty. Picking up her pen she used it as a directing stick, pointing towards the rank of filing cabinets to her left. "Whenever I finish a set, arrange them alphabetically and put them under the right label." she brought the pen back, holding it between her fingertips. Vi nodded hesitantly like a mathematics student on their first day in University, prompting Caitlyn to put the pen down with a clatter. "Can you do that for me?"

After a moment of silence Vi laughed with enthusiasm, flashing a thumbs up at her superior. "Breaking faces, filing things. Piece of cake, cupcake!" she announced, circling the desk and making for the cabinets. Crouching onto the floor she pulled out a cabinet draw, cracking her knuckles as if she was about to interrogate it for bomb codes. It was strange, but she was barely an inch shorter than the Sheriff in her stance.

_A bit embarrassing, what with the age gap._

The two got to work, finding a surprisingly efficient pace between them. Caitlyn was initially critical of Vi's seemingly rushed approach to filing, yet she managed to put them into the right draws in a relative state of neatness. What with her not being the sort who specialised in clerical work, she was doing surprisingly well - she was practically naturally talented, unless she secretly filed when no one was looking for a strange hobby.

Soon enough Vi suddenly whistled, wiping her brow of a bead of sweat that wasn't even there. "Damn, that's getting loud." she groaned, running her finger across a line of text. She craned her neck, trying to grab Caitlyn's otherwise engaged stare. "How can you focus with all the noise, Cait?"

The Sheriff remained silent for almost a full minute, before pulling herself away from her work. "... Sorry, what?" she mumbled drowsily, having been completely out of tune with the world. It was one of her many methods of getting work done, although that didn't mean it hadn't any side effects. "Say that again please?"

"The rain?" Vi repeated, waving a bundle of records at the adjacent window. Caitlyn followed her gesture, only to look back at her subordinate with an expression of confusion. Vi tutted, licking her upper lip. "It's louder than me, and that's an achievement!"

Considering whether or not Vi was just being a nuisance, Caitlyn pushed herself out of her chair and stepped past the Enforcer. Clutching onto the pile of notes blocking her view, she pulled herself up with a pathetic hop and saw what Vi was speaking of. "Oh...!" she said, _literally_; it was that lack-lustre. Her tired brain took a moment to consider what was actually afoot, prompting her to gain a bit more enthusiasm."... I'll have to go home in that!"

Vi chuckled. Then she giggled. Then it turned more into a complete and utter guffaw, which sounded rather irritating. Caitlyn turned to face the woman, who seemed to be rubbing a stray tear from under her eyes. The Sheriff put her hands on her hips, her face flushed in annoyance.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, tapping her foot against the wood panelled floor - a staple of Piltover domestic design. Vi sighed happily, tilting her head and leaning back against her hands. "I'll get drenched, you know!"

The pink-haired cheek smiled sincerely, her voice taking a strange tone. "Wouldn't want to miss that." she mumbled, staring Caitlyn in the eye.

_There was a pause._

Quite a long pause to be honest, the sort of pause you'd get after a particularly bad joke. Caitlyn looked straight back at Vi with an expression as cold as marble, considering what she'd just said aloud. Vi briefly held her gaze, only to suddenly throw her stare downwards to the Sheriff's feet. She brought a palm to her cheek and rubbed as if she had an itch, yet Caitlyn could clearly see the emerging crimson.

_She was blushing._

Caitlyn coughed forcefully, hoping to move on from what had just been said. She was renowned for having zero grasp on the language of the voice and body, but even she could tell what Vi had meant. The usually boisterous brawler kept her gaze to the floor as if ashamed or shy, remaining entirely silent. The Sheriff simply stepped past her, saddling onto her desk-chair stiffly. "Nearly finished." Caitlyn said quietly, rustling a page.

"Mmm." Vi nodded, barely being audible over the pouring rain. The Enforcer tugged a page from the desk slowly, like a nervous cat trying to nick a scrap of fish from their owner. Caitlyn kept working, even if she wanted to say something; _needed_ to say something. Ink smeared across the page, signature after signature after number after number as she stepped up the pace. It was against her style, yet she desired to get _moving. _Vi on the other hand had slowed to a halt, simply clenching onto the corner of a set of records.

_Enough._

Vi shuddered at the voice of the Sheriff, before she turned from her seat with a sickening creak. "... Vi, listen..."

_Crash!_

With a sudden, blinding flash lightning illuminated the room through the singular window. Moments later there was a ground-shaking rumble, as the belly of the beast of the world whined in hunger. The rain had become thunder and lightning, and for the briefest of moments the entire office plunged into darkness as the nickel circuits shrivelled in confusion from the ardent arcs of electricity. Caitlyn heard a yelp, and quickly shot for the lamp's switch; off, for safety. She paused, trying to pierce the shadows with her sharpshooter's stare yet to no avail. Waiting a moment, she clicked the light back on.

_Vi was gone._

Caitlyn scowled, tapping the desk out of habit. The rest of the office still bore a spooky blackness, leaving her alongside the only source of light. "Vi?" she called, tugging at the lamp. She yanked it free after several clumsy pulls, throwing off the black wire and leaving it to run off its battery. They weren't designed to last for long without connection to a generator, but it would do. She paced forward, holding the lamp up as if to ward off monsters. "Vi? Are you still here?"

She took a couple of cautious steps, remaining tense as she navigated the maze of desk cubicles. It would be a good idea to find the mains switch; the lightning was making it far too disorienting to search efficiently.

_Another rumble._

_A whimper._

The Sheriff spun on the spot, swinging her single source of light back and forth. "Where are you?" she said to no one in particular, not entirely sure if it was even Vi. Vi wasn't the sort of person to run away, hell; she'd never _whimper._ She was confident, smug, at times arrogant - the exact _opposite. _Caitlyn followed the saddening sounds, her stern guard up as they became louder.

Rounding a corner she noticed a pair of familiar combat boots sticking out from under a desk cubicle, presenting a certain health hazard to anyone who was misfortunate enough to trip over them. Caitlyn called out, managing to get out a single vowel before the boots promptly retracted out of sight. Caitlyn frowned, stepping over towards the desk.

_Flash._

_Crack._

_Sniffle._

"N-No more..." the voice of Vi whispered, gulping and breathing deeply. Caitlyn peeked under the desk to spot her, her brow furrowing in surprise at the woman's state. Huddled under the oak table, Vi had found a corner and snuggled herself in tightly. Her arms around her legs, she hid her face behind her quaking knees. She was far too tall - she could barely fit down there, let alone be comfortable. "No... N-No more..." she repeated, failing to still her trembling jaw. Caitlyn extended a hand, frowning in worry.

"Vi?" she repeated, her voice adopting a motherly softness. The named woman glanced over her folded arms briefly, only to sink behind them once again. Caitlyn smiled - not a happy smile; one of worry and confusion, attempting to diffuse the tension in the air. "... Vi, what's... What's wrong?"

The Enforcer shook her head; a gesture that was rather difficult in her position. After a painful silence punctuated by pathetic sniffles, Vi spoke hoarsely. "... Nothing... I-I'm _fine_, cupcake..." she mumbled, wiggling her feet. Swallowing loudly she tried to calm herself, although it had little effect. "C-Cait..."

_Zap._

_Boom._

Vi regressed to cries within moments, trying to push herself even further into the corner she was inhabiting. Caitlyn sighed her kindest sigh - the sigh that people said was so boring that it instantly changed them from whatever state they were in to a state of eternal calm and boredom. Removing her hat and crouching onto her knees she crawled under the desk, which was far much easier for someone with such a petite frame. The Sheriff sat next to her, placing a warm hand onto her shoulder. "Just tell me Vi." she began, patting her shivering body slowly. It didn't seem to change much - whatever comfort it brought was overwritten by the words they'd bandied prior. "What's the matter?"

She loosened - _eventually_, following enough rubs and pats. Caitlyn leant to comb her fingers through her pink head of hair, prompting a glow of red from the both of them. Vi shook her head doubtfully, autonomously leaning towards the warmth that her superior provided. "... T-Thunder..." she mumbled, sniffing quietly. "... Don't like it..."

Caitlyn maintained her smile, trying to keep it authoritative and trusting rather than forced and worried. Vi was clearly shaken, and she'd probably be happier if she was with someone in control. "What's wrong about a little thunder?" she asked, squeezing the woman's shoulder.

"It's... _Loud_, and..." she paused, glancing at the Sheriff for the briefest of moments before turning back to her knees. "... S-Sudden..."

As if announced by her tempting words, there was another flash. Gasping without a sound, Vi quickly pressed herself against the woman to her side and braced herself for the next echoing boom. Caitlyn found herself holding her tightly, like a protective mother shielding their child from the cold. While Vi made no sound as the ground rumbled, she could _feel _the taller woman's trembles of pure terror as the noise echoed. The skies fell silent for the moment, and Vi's shivers slowed.

Letting the tears stream without objection, Vi breathed against Caitlyn's bare shoulder warmly. "... Memories... _B-Bad_ ones, before I..." she clenched onto her superior firmly, yet the Sheriff offered no resistance. "... On the streets..."

"You don't have to say anymore if you're uncomfortable." Caitlyn whispered, swaying back and forth partially out of fatigue but mainly out of a wish to comfort and cradle the crying woman. Vi had always come across as such a solid and dauntless person - seeing something so trivial throw her into a state like this was absolutely _terrifying_. "... Okay?"

Vi glanced at her with wobbling, watering eyes. It was wrong of her, but Caitlyn found it surprisingly _cute _as she pouted nervously. "... M-Mmhmm..." she nodded, closing her eyes. "... Y-Yeah..."

The two remained in that stance for quite some time, leaning shoulder-to-shoulder under the tight cover of the desk. The thunder had backed down like a monster stalking its prey, but Caitlyn was certain that it would return eventually. It was rather peculiar, yet it was slowly becoming strangely snug and comfy in the confines of the area. No wonder that Vi instantly went for it - it must've been a pre-planned place of sanctuary if things went hectic.

_Which was a depressing thing to consider._

Vi had calmed for the most part, yet she was still clearly not at all happy. Her cheeks were still glowing an embarrassed red, and she had refused to speak for minutes on end. Caitlyn patted her back for what must've been the thirtieth time that moment, it being the only move she felt was appropriate. She of course had one other special move that would calm her, but she wasn't at all comfortable with it.

_But duty called._

Shaking the Enforcer to grab her attention, Caitlyn bit her lip. Vi tilted her head in confusion, her eyes glimmering nervously. The Sheriff breathed in deeply, flushing irritably as to what she was about to do. She wasn't the sort of person who enjoyed being silly, and what she was about to do was sillier than the very spelling of the word "sillier"

_"... She's such a misfit, always ready to brawl._" she began, doing her best to assume a sing-song voice. While infamous for rocking the karaoke room after slamming enough pints of whiskey-gin and tonic to drown a walrus, without several kilolitres of alcohol in her gullet she wasn't _that_ good. Well, she was pretty god _awful_ for that matter. "_It's like her business, roughing up your friends is the law...?_"

_That got her._

Vi chuckled to herself at her superior's attempt, finding it both endearing and hilarious at the same time. Caitlyn scowled, turning away and fuming loudly. Vi stopped laughing immediately, suddenly feeling as if she had offended the woman deeply. "No, you were... _Good_."

Caitlyn fiddled with a lock of her flowing brunette hair, using the action to hide the tiniest of blushes. Believe or not she did indeed enjoy being complimented, even if it was a bit of an arrogant trait. She didn't turn, yet she clearly tried to glance back at her to gauge Vi's expression. "Don't lie."

"I mean it..." she admitted, deflating visibly. After a brief pause she shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head humorously. "Well... You were _okay_, at least."

The Sheriff flashed her a grin of acknowledgement, yet remained looking away. Vi clenched onto her arm tightly, her large and powerful fists conveying neediness and friendship as she squeezed Caitlyn's slim limb.

Vi tried to catch her gaze, pouting with her best puppy dog eyes. "... C-Can you continue?"

There was no point in hiding it that time, as Caitlyn clearly glowed redder than a tomato dipped in ketchup. Vi seemed engaged and calmed by her actions, so it was only logical that she continued her little "show". Turning to face her, she inhaled deeply - just a moment, it'd be over before she knew it. _"There is no difference if you believe you're strong__, s__he's a bulldozer making sure you're flat on the ground."_

Out of nowhere Vi spoke out, her singing voice gentle - and even more feminine than her superiors. _"Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flippin' tables on the enemy?_" she asked, breathing deeply. She looked Caitlyn in the eye, as if directly addressing her. _"Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof?"_

"No, not really." Caitlyn smiled, prompting an amused grin from her counterpart. Vi had gotten closer; she'd only just noticed, but she didn't feel awkward about it. If anything, she felt more comfortable with the younger woman joining her. Suddenly events had swapped, and the Enforcer was supporting her rather than the other way around. She continued their newly elected duet. _"Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined?"_

_"I guess now's time to shine."_ Vi whispered, her lips curling sincerely. This wasn't the sort of happiness she usually showed around the beef-headed field officers of the Piltover Enforcers, if was something else. It was something she'd been hiding from the outside world, and it had finally surface for Caitlyn to see. Vi glanced at Caitlyn, wordlessly gesturing to her to finish. _"Cause finally, she's here..."_

"... _Here comes Vi._" Caitlyn exhaled airily, nodding approvingly. "... Not _quite_ a ball-room team, but decent. What do you think?"

Vi copied and nodded her head in a silent response, sinking against the older woman's shoulder and resting her head against it. It was a surprisingly forward action, yet Caitlyn simply did not care. She seemed so comfortable and happy being with her, and she wanted her to keep that happiness. The Sheriff leant against her, closing her eyes. They'd probably be found here eventually, but that didn't matter - the moment was much more important.

_There was a breeze._

It probably came from the open door to the offices, but it was a sharp and discomforting wind. Caitlyn shuddered instinctively, her clothing being not at all adequate to shield her from the elements. She would probably regret what she did in the future, but with a shivered flinch she pressed her chest against the closest source of warmth at the time - which happened to be Vi's muscular arm. The Enforcer sparkled a deep shade of red as her limb was enveloped in the comforting warmth of two soft shapes, stirring from her semi-slumber at the throw of a hat.

Whatever was wrong now, it wasn't the thunder or lightning. Vi was thinking about what she'd let slip earlier, and it was clear that Caitlyn was mulling over the same words. She'd never said something like that before, yet with it in the air the Sheriff couldn't help but notice the signs over the years. The way the Enforcer always hung about the offices despite not needing to be there. How after every mission she'd come back to base to tell the boss about it in person. Vi seemed to had done all she could in the past to spend as much time as she could around her superior.

_How did she not notice?_

To think that she was said to be the best investigator in Valoran, yet she failed to notice such simple signs. Vi _loved _her. She _loved _her, as in _love_! Caitlyn had been raised with such concepts at the back of her mind, but suddenly it'd leapt out faster than a jump-scare in a horror film!

Vi remained entirely still, fearing that a single movement might cause discomfort for her superior officer. Caitlyn sighed in an attempt to pacify her nerves, her heartbeat sending a surprisingly soothing vibration through the Enforcer's body. Licking her lips in preparation for the worse, Vi looked at her with the most detached expression she could muster. "... So...?"

"... _So_?" Caitlyn sputtered, her pulse quickening rapidly. As if their shirts of metaphor had been changed Vi made a sudden, unexpected movement and tugged the woman close. Caitlyn certainly had the right to make the judgement that feeling the Enforcer's embrace was one of the most comfortable and heart-warming things she'd felt in decades. She sighed, feeling relaxed in such powerful arms. "... Whe-"

"Since day one..." Vi announced, knowing what she'd ask before the first word had even left her gentle lips. She rested her chin on Caitlyn's shoulder, taking in the smell in the air; _tea, warm and welcoming_. It was a scent that had once filled her with anxiety, yet over the years it'd become something that soothed her senses to no end. "... I... _Liked... _You..." she whispered, boiling breath heating the Sheriff's freezing ears. She couldn't even _say_ that mischevious, ever-looming word; it was _that _heartfelt.

"... I... I had _high_ hopes." Caitlyn responded, rocking their embrace back and forth in a soothing, lulling motion. Vi had always been a source of interest for her - someone who had seen the works first-hand, yet kept her cool. Maybe she was drawn to her for other reasons beyond that? A sniff; _chocolate, hot coco_. Vi often drank the drink, thinking it made her look mature with the mug and all. Caitlyn exhaled, trembling. "... You were _different_."

The words were enough. It was clear what the two wanted to say to each other, yet the awkwardness and shyness was simply too much for them to put it bluntly. They settled in their embrace, remaining in comfort - that's all that mattered in the end; happiness and more.

"... I-I've _always_ wanted this..." Vi smiled, her adorably girly cheeks raising in happiness. She pulled away from Caitlyn's shoulder reluctantly, pressing her boiling forehead against the Sheriff's. Warmth came with sadness, but it also came with joy - it had come together between them, leaving a searing blaze of love between two minds. Vi eyed her warmly, her booted feet sneakily nudging against her superior's. "... It's _better_... Better than I thought it would be."

Caitlyn pouted, anxiously glancing away from under the desk to spy one of the many windows of the main office block. It had always irritated her how the main room had thousands of windows, yet hers only had the one - the emerging symbolism prodded at her mind like a surgeon's scalpel. Clear that no one could see, she pushed against the larger woman. "... _Don't_ laugh..." she whispered, her business-stare having melted to an innocent, embarrassed gaze.

Vi tilted her head, wondering what she meant. "Okay...?"

After an awkward moment, Caitlyn squeezed Vi tightly. It was a rather clumsy action - and a little bit painful - but the meaning was clear. "... _Me too_..." she mumbled, as if trying to hide the words under murmurs.

_A giggle._

Vi laughed at her superior's expression, the tears from before granting her eyes an attractive glimmer. Caitlyn growled in embarrassment, pinching the Enforcer's back in protest; lightly, to produce no pain. The emerging smile and barely contained chuckles made it clear that Caitlyn was in no way offended.

"I-I'm the _Sheriff_!" she grumbled, as if playing a role. Maybe it was her inner woman trying to speak out from the shroud of a police officer, because for some reason she was acting far more feminine than she was used to. She whined childishly, continuing the idle sway. "Don't _laugh_..."

Vi stopped - eventually. "... Sorry, it's just... _E_-_Everything_ you do is so cute..."

Caitlyn took that moment to kiss her.

_Christ_ knows what drove her, but she did.

Neither had kissed before, and the suddenness of the action made it sloppy and strange. It wasn't a _perfect_ first kiss like you saw in the novels and films, yet that just wasn't the point. It was a statement - a sign of what had happened; that the two _could _kiss. They would surely learn as time went on to make it perfect for the both of them, but that thought alone was more than enough to make it the best experience the two had ever had.

_They were in love, it seemed._

_Caitlyn and Vi, were lovers._

_"Lovers, as in love lovers!"_

Vi broke the smooch, a mischievous strand of mingled spittle linking the two together. She shook her head to try and rid of it, yet it clung on stubbornly as a reminder of what had just happened. "W-What was _that_ for?" she stuttered and stumbled, rubbing her lip with her fingers.

"... Well..." Caitlyn began, licking her lips curiously. The taste still lingered - _their _combined taste, still remained. "... I-I've always wanted _that_..."

The Enforcer sighed in exasperation, as if the Sheriff just couldn't be helped. She tugged her close once more - their moment wasn't over, and she wanted to get straight back to it. "Cupcake sure is _sweet_ when she wants to be!" she chuckled enthusiastically, as if a dream had just come true.

A dream had come true, that was certain.

_They'd always wanted this._

_And the next dream had just begun._

X

_(A/N): ..._

_I'd comment on this, but I'm far too disappointed. I have the defence of writer's block and the fact that this is a story that was started four months ago, but just..._

_... THIS WAS SO UNSATISFYING TO WRITE_

_... SORRY, OKAY? ;-;_


End file.
